Numerous mesh bags have been developed for use in wet locations or to carry damp items. These bags have been created to carry such items as soap, laundry, and even food. One such bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,228,834 entitled "Soap Bag" and issuing to Desnick on Oct. 21, 1980. Therein disclosed is a plastic mesh bag having Velcro fasteners for closing and a loop segment for attachment to a strap. This bag is used as a scrubber and hand soap dispenser. Another bag having a mesh construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,739 entitled "Washing Bag for Curtains, Drapes, and the Like" issuing to Martinon et al on June 21, 1983. Therein disclosed is a bag for washing curtains having two spaced apart drawstrings adapted to define a compartment for holding hooks, rings or other attachments found on the items being washed. Yet another mesh bag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,534 entitled "Plastic Bag and Label" issuing to Shibamato on Apr. 8, 1980. Therein disclosed is a net fabric bag formed from a thermoplastic resin monofilament yarn and a thermoplastic resin label that can be thermally adhered by melting to the body of the bag. While these mesh bags have proved adequate for their purpose, they are inconvenient in some applications. Therefore, there is a need for other mesh bags that can conveniently be used in different applications.